percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rebellion
The Rebellion The Rebellion is an origional story written by Bladewood. Plot Diabla has been destroyed. The Rebellion has conquered five of the 17 cities that still dot the land of the Earth. Torrin Wood, known as General Whitewood, has a problem. The gods did not take kindly to his destruction of Diabla and the Arean, and they are coming back with all hell following. With the help of their demigod children and monsters that were thought to be dead for centuries, the Olympians intend on taking their world back and ending the humans for good. This time, they wont be placed in an Arena. This time...they will be exterminated. But Torrin can't have this. In order to beat the gods, Torrin must gather an elite team, made up of only the best. And when it is time, he will march down to the River Styx, pass the Fields of Asphodel, and he will end this war once and for all... Main Characters Torrin Wood- known as General Whitewood to the Rebellion, Torrin is the leader of the resistance. He is almost unstoppable with his Titan Mist...but something more powerful has arrisen from Tarturus that may prove to be a challenge for him... Nova Lylac- Torrin Wood's late girlfriend, she has returned from the dead in the form of an etheral spirit to guide Torrin in his times of need. Lance Graves- a young private in the Rebellion, Lance is the shadow of Torrin. He wishes to be like Torrin in all ways possible, but first he must prove his worth. Cole Ignis- General Ignis is a tough-no-nonsense kind of guy, but he has a deadly fear of losing the only thing that matters to him...his too daughters Karmen and Karen. Karmen Ignis- trained to be an assassin, Karmen was sent to the Fifth Region Battalion, near Man's Burden...but the Battalion has gone off the grids and missing... Karen Ignis- the sister of Karmen, Karen is a skilled archer and idolizes the late Nova Lylac. *The Recruits: *Zooarius- a Werebear that resembels a humanoid polar bear. Zooarius is a skilled smith and killer, and he loves to charge into battle. *Tree Man- a deadly assassin who hides in the shadows, waiting for his prey to unexpectedly walky past... *Darius North- a large mutated cave man who looks like an ape. With his brute strength he is unstoppable. *Lucarias- an age old vampire out for revenge against the gods and his creator. He'll even ban with humans such as Torrin to get his revenge. *Lucia- a young mystic from the big city, Lucia has escaped a life of forced marriage and prostitution by being recruited into Torrin's Squad. *Deus- Deus is a small dwarf girl who suits herself in giant armor to fight. Using the power of telekinesis and technology, she- with the help of her drunken animal friends- are a force to reckon with. Chapters Ch. 1: In Hiding Ch. 2: Terra Ch. 3: A Plan Ch. 4: Recruitment Lists Ch. 5: Karmen and Karen Ch. 6: The Battle for Man's Burden Ch. 7: A Flight of Fates Ch. 8: Recruitment: Lucarias Ch. 9: Wood's Peak Ch. 10: The Return of Leonidas Ch. 11: We Are the One's Ch. 12: Dreams that Last Ch. 13: Recruitment: Zooarius Ch. 14: Redemption Ch. 16: Yojaf Ch. 17: Under the Earth Ch. 18: Recruitment: Lucia Ch. 19: The Circus Ch. 20: Fallen Ch. 21: Recruitment: Darius North Ch. 22: Cave of the Sirens Ch. 23: Battle for The Badlands Ch. 24: Recruitment: Deus Ch. 25: A Party of Houses Ch. 25: Recruitment: Tree Man Ch. 26: Cestus Ch. 27: Carnage Follows Ch. 28: Hell Hath No Fury Ch. 29: Recruitment: Lance Graves Ch. 30: To the Underworld Ch. 31: The Battle on the River Styx Ch. 32: The War of Asphodel Ch. 33: Tarturus Ch. 34: The Titan's Awakening Ch. 35: Torrin's Last Stand Ch. 36: Suicide Ch. 37: Torrin vs Kronos Ch. 38: Persephone's Bounty Ch. 39: The First Bolt Ch. 40: And Then There Were Ten Epilogue Other *The Rebellion is the second book in the Whitewood Cycle, with the first being The Arena. Category:Bladewood Category:The Whitewood Cycle Category:The Rebellion Category:Index Page Category:Bladewood 2.0